Multiplayer
VS. mode = VS. Mode is a game mode added in Evolution 15 of Plague Inc: Evolved''. '' Gameplay In VS mode, players struggle for dominance over each other to win. Gameplay has been heavily altered with a lot of changes, such as the ability to force cure research to begin immediately. The player's plague will be coloured red, and the opposing player will be coloured yellow. There are several outcomes of a match. There are different genes on Multiplayer games, however they also create a disadvantage, as opposed to regular genes which only provide benefits. For example the Pharmaphile gene will improve infectivity in rich countries but slow infection in poor countries. Victory *When a player manages to infect everyone in the world. This includes the population that is also infected by the opposing player. Successfully infecting everyone will result the player with the most infects to win and give both players a message that the winning plague has absorbed the losing plague. *When there is only one plague left. This can be achieved either by all host carriers of one plague to die off, or one of the player disconnects from the match once it begins. This will give the winning player a message the opposing player 'resigned'. *When one plague has been cured and fully eradicated. Draw *When a server connection error occurred. *When both plagues have been eradicated at the same time. Starting location The starting location mechanic differs slightly from the main game. In VS. Mode, the players' starting locations are hidden from each other, and provide bonus DNA as long as they remain undiscovered. If one player discovers the other's starting location, this bonus is lost. Plagues Plagues have been altered in the game to change gameplay strategies. The following is a set of changes for each plague. Currently, 5 plague types is added to the VS mode. Players begin with only the bacteria plague unlocked and unlock one random locked plague for every five VS. Mode match wins achieved. *Bacteria: Bacteria loses its Bacterial Resilience ability. *Virus: The virus retains its ability to mutate and evolve, and gains the ability to mutate and devolve. It's also capable of devolving the transmission and ability trait. *Fungus: Struggles in Arid Countries. Does have Spore Burst, but Unscheduled Flights will cost more. *Parasite: Still has Symbiosis, but Severity can increase when opponent's own Severity increases. *Bioweapon: Highly lethal, and doesn't have its special abilities. People who are infected with the opponent's disease are more likely to be killed by the bioweapon. Cure The cure mechanics have been altered to a greater extent than just simply severeness or lethality reaching a point. The following is an added rule on how the cure is altered. *Players can alter how easily your opponent can be cured. *Players can force a cure to start against your opponent. Tips (Seen below the cancel search button) * To win - you must infect everyone in the world! * Wash your hands often * A person can be infected by both plagues * Different countries give you different amounts of starting DNA * You get bonus DNA for as long as you starting country remains undiscovered * Mouse over the buff/debuff icons at the top of the screen to see more information * Strategies that work in single player might not work against another disease... * The game never pauses - not even on the Disease Screen * Multiplayer games only pause if both players request it * Your plague has new evolutions that are multiplayer specific * If your disease is wiped out - you lose! |-| Co-op mode = This mode is where your two plagues work together to wipe out humanity. If one of your plagues do, then you will both win. Category:Gameplay Category:Game Modes Category:Content